Where's Luffy?
by Kris Jerel D
Summary: The Straw Hat pirates find themselves in the middle of a storm and when tragedy strikes they must find a way to rescue one of their own before it's too late


**Hey so here's the first chapter! now like I said I would not be updating this story until I am done with ****This Can't be Happening**** and ****I've Decided**** just thought I'd put it up for you to read to get a feel on what's to come. Now if you don't like waiting a long time to read a fic then don't read this! just wait until I get to this fic and start updating it. If your okay with waiting then read away! lol I hope you enjoy it and yes it's short I know and I'm sorry just though I added enough to this chapter and didn't wanna add anymore and ruin it. Well as you know negative and positive criticism is welcome!**

**Where's Luffy!**

**Chapter 1: The Sacrifice**

It was a dark stormy night on Sunny. Nami was barking orders to her crew mates while they all ran across the ship doing exactly what she said….well everyone but one.

"Sanji fix the sails!" barked Nami

"Yes! Nami-swan!" screamed Sanji

"Zoro I said head to the front of the ship not the back!" screamed Nami

"What!" screamed Zoro who was wondering how he got to the back of the ship

"Franky steer us to the right" Nami said after seeing the waves getting stronger on the left side of the ship

"Got it Nami" Franky said as he turned the ship

Nami sighed in relief at how smooth everything was going, until she saw her captain. Luffy was running around the ship with his head facing the sky trying his best to catch the raindrops in his mouth. Nami felt he anger steadily grow and her eye began to twitch. "Luffy" Nami calmly said

"Eh? What is it Nami?" asked Luffy as he turned to look towards his navigator with a blank expression

"Luffy what did I tell you to do?" calmly asked Nami

"…..ummm…..umm….help Sanji with the sails!" Luffy said proudly after finally remembering what Nami had ordered him to do

"Yes….so Luffy WHY IS SANJI DOING IT ALL BY HIMSELF!" screamed Nami who finally lost her composure

Luffy flinched at her screams towards him "well I was going to do it….but I got board…..and then felt thirsty so I decided to try and drink the rain…." Luffy said with a scared look in his eyes

"I don't care! Go help Sanji!" screamed Nami

"O-okay!" cried Luffy as he ran towards Sanji to help him.

"Honestly I am surrounded with idiots!" Nami said to herself as she rubbed her temples trying to get rid of the headache Luffy had just given her.

xxxxx

When Luffy got to Sanji he saw that his assistance wasn't really needed since Sanji seemed to have everything under control, but he dare not leave Sanji's side before Nami screamed at him again. Not knowing what to do Luffy leaned over the railing to look at the waves bellow them. Luffy was staring at the massive waves which seemed to catch his attention. They were not as big as the tidal wave at Water 7 but they were still pretty big. After a while of staring into the ocean Luffy noticed a glow on the ocean floor "Ohh what's that!" Luffy announced to himself while leaning a bit more over the railing

After seeing everything was going well Nami stepped back and began to relax. They were nearly out of the storm and everything was going smoothly, but as soon as the thought 'everything was going well' popped into her head she immediately decided to see what Luffy was doing. Nami wasn't surprise when she saw her captain leaning dangerously over the railing. 'That idiot' Nami thought to herself "Luffy get away from the railing you're too clo…" Nami said but a huge wave hit the side of the ship cutting her off. Everyone gripped onto something tightly and kept their balance….everyone but Nami. Nami was caught by surprise by the strong wave and she didn't have time to grab hold of anything. Nami quickly realized that instead of landing against the deck of Sunny she was crashing down towards the violent sea. With her voice caught in her throat she struggle to scream for someone to help her, when she finally found her words only one name flew through her mind "Luffy help!" screamed Nami who was inching closer to the harsh waves beneath her. Suddenly she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist. Her eyes fluttered open to see her savior. A smile crept to her lips at the sight, but then immediately disappeared. She had assumed she would be seeing Luffy on the ship stretching his arm out to grab hold of her and reel her back to the ship, but that wasn't the case. Luffy had dove off the side of the ship and grabbed her, freefalling towards the sea along with her. "Luffy….w-what the hell are you doing!" screamed Nami knowing that Luffy couldn't swim due to his devil fruit abilities

Luffy turned towards Nami and flashed a wide grin "I'm saving my navigator" Luffy said

"How is this saving me when you can't swim and we are both about to hit the ocean!" screamed Nami

Luffy simply smiled then removed his hat and placed it on her head; he then brought his lip closely to Nami's ear which caused her cheeks to redden and whispered something

Nami's eyes widened and her lips parted after hearing what he had just whispered "Luffy! You ca…" Nami began but suddenly felt Luffy's grip tighten around her waist and then felt herself being thrown to the ship. Nami landed to the deck with a thud causing everyone to look at her.

"Nami!" everyone screamed as she landed on the ship.

Chopper was the first to make it to her so he could check if she was alright, but before he could get to her she got up and ran to the side of the ship. Her brown eyes scanned the ocean but there was no one in sight. As panic began to overtake her body and she began to scream "Luffy! Luffy where are you!" after hearing no response she quickly turned to Zoro and Sanji who was staring at her in confusion "Zoro! Sanji! Luffy jumped into the ocean trying to save me! You've got to save him!" screamed Nami as tears began to travel down her cheeks

"He did what!" screamed Zoro as he immediately dropped his three katanas and jumped into the brutal sea

"That idiot!" screamed Sanji as he removed his shoes and followed Zoro

Nami kept her eyes glued to the ocean as did the rest of the crew. Nami then felt herself grow angry and she turned to everyone "How could you let him jump off the ship like that!" screamed Nami as she glared at everyone. "What were you all doing! Did you not remember that he couldn't swim!" growled Nami as she waited for a response

"N-Nami it's not what you think" said Usopp

"Oh really then tell me what the hell were you all doing then!" yelled Nami as he anger reached its max

"W-well we all saw you falling off of Sunny and we rushed to catch you but Luffy screamed out "I'll save her you guys keep this ship from tipping!"…..as shock as we were that he even knew the wave caused the ship tip we quickly obeyed and knew that we could rely on him to save you. W-we never expected him to jump off the side of the ship to save you" said Usopp as he hung his head

Nami's tears fell faster now and fear had held a firm grip on her until she heard two gasps from bellow the ship. Nami practically flew to the side of Sunny hoping to see Luffy in their arms. "Did you find him!" she screamed towards Zoro and Sanji

After a minute of silence Zoro looked up at Nami "N-no…" Zoro said

Nami's heart froze in her chest. She could feel her breath stop at the base of her throat and her body began to tremble "w-w-what do you mean you couldn't find him! Keep searching until you do!" shouted Nami

Zoro and Sanji both glanced at each other before diving once again into the ocean

Nami could feel her heart crumble with every second that went by and they didn't resurface. Suddenly she felt a warm hand against her shoulder. Nami turned to see who it was and saw Robin standing besides her trying to calm her down. Nami flashed an emotionless smile at Robin and then turned her attention back to the ocean.

After minutes of nothing Zoro and Sanji finally reemerged from the ocean and made their way back on the ship

"So! Where is he!" yelled Nami as she stared at the two

Both looked at her then the rest of the crew who all shared the same sad and worried look. Looking down Sanji said "w-we couldn't find him"

Nami's legs buckled and she fell to her knees causing everyone to run to her side

"Nami are you okay!" screamed Chopper

Ignoring him completely Nami turned back to the two "so are you telling me your giving up!" screamed Nami "Did Luffy ever give up on any of us! NO! He kept fighting until he couldn't fight anymore" bellowed Nami as her tears refused to stop falling

"Nami-san you have to understand that because of the harsh waves and the rain it was nearly impossible to see anything under there" softly said Sanji

"He's right Nami…we haven't given up we just need to wait until the storm passes before we search for him again" Zoro said while removing his shirt and draining the water from it

"Oh so that's you plan? So tell me WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE CAN LAST THAT LONG!" wailed Nami

"Luffy is tough…I'm sure he could survive until then" Zoro said knowing himself that the chance of Luffy surviving underwater for so long were slim to none

"Survive till them! Survive till then! Look at those waves! A normal person couldn't last a minute in there! And Luffy can't swim! So tell me how the hell do you expect him to survive until this storm passes" growled Nami as her head was beginning to pound

"Oy Nami calm down….getting all worked up will not solve anything" Usopp said

Nami quickly turned her head to glare at Usopp which caused him to whimper in fear. "Oh so you have a better idea!" asked Nami as her headache was becoming unbearable due to her anger. "Our captain could be dead right now! The same guy who risked his life for all of us! The same guy who risks his lives for complete strangers the same guy…the same guy who idiotically sacrificed himself just to save me!" wailed Nami

"Nami-san please calm down we'll find him don't worry" Sanji said trying his best to calm her down

"Calm down how do yo…" Nami paused as her vision grew blurry "how do you…e-expect me t-to calm d…" Nami said before fainting

"Nami!" everyone screamed before running to her side

"S-she just fainted under stress….she'll be find she just needs her rest" Chopper said after quickly examining Nami. "Sanji help me take her to the infirmary" said Chopper

"Sure" Sanji said as he helped carry Nami to the infirmary

Everyone sighed in relief after hearing she was okay, but then they glanced towards the side of the ship with a worried frown planted on their face

"Don't worry first thing tomorrow we'll take the sub and search the entire ocean floor" Franky said as he emerged from the control room after gaining complete control of the ship and guided it away from the storm.

"Aa sounds good" said Zoro as he took a seat against the mast

After Chopper finished examining her he came to the deck "I hope Luffy is okay" he said as tears began to form in his eyes, but then felt a hand rest on his hat. Chopper looked up to see Robin smiling warmly to him

"I'm sure captain-san will be fine" Robin said to the little reindeer

Chopper gave her a little nod in agreement before walking back to the infirmary where Nami was resting

"Don't worry little guy my Shark Submerge will find Luffy in no time!" Franky said confidently

xxxxx

'Nami live…'

Nami's eyes flew open and she quickly sat up to the remembrance of Luffy's last words to her. "Luffy….you idiot" Nami said as she cupped her face in her hands and began to cry


End file.
